plutarnfandomcom-20200215-history
Hanne Garderbrø
Kolbæk, Mornguard |Education = Hersingborg University (BA) University of Dragshaven (MA) |Residence = Kamielborg, Dragshaven |Party = Social Democratic |Former = |Spouse = |Parents = |Children = 2 }}Hanne Marie Rasmussen Garderbrø (born 10 February 1970) is a Mornguardian politician who has served as Prime Minister of Mornguard and leader of the Social Democratic Party since 2016. She is the third woman to serve as Prime Minister, and the second to lead the Social Democrats. Garderbrø previously served as Minister of the Interior from 2014 to 2016, and has been a member of the Thusting since 2002. Garderbrø was born to a working-class family in the industrial city of Kolbæk. After graduating from secondary school in 1989, Garderbrø moved to Hersingborg to attend Hersingborg University, graduating with a degree in political science in 1992. Afterwards, she returned to Mornguard and enrolled in the University of Dragshaven, receiving a master's degree in Eurean studies in 1994. After finishing her education, Garderbrø worked several jobs in the political sphere until beginning her own political career. From 1994 to 1996, Mornguard was a policy coordinator at the non-profit organization Morningstar, later becoming a deputy policy director at the Ministry of Foreign Affairs until 1999, and serving as deputy chief of staff for Magdalene Herren until 2002. In 2002, Garderbrø began her career in elected politics after being included on the electoral list for the Social Democrats in the 2002 election, ultimately winning a seat in the Thusting. After the Social Democrats lost their majority in the 2006 election, Garderbrø entered the opposition with the rest of her party. Following the 2014 election, the party entered the majority again, and Garderbrø was nominated by Christian Johansen to serve as Minister of the Interior. Garderbrø served in this position for over two years. After Johansen resigned from office due to trade union protests throughout the country, Garderbrø was selected by the party as his successor, taking office as Prime Minister and Social Democratic party leader on 14 November 2016. Garderbrø went on to successfully lead the party into the 2018 election, seeing a gain in seats for the party. Early life and family Garderbrø was born on 10 February 1970 in Kolbæk to parents Peter Garderbrø (born 1940) and Anne Rasmussen (born 1943). Her father was a dockworker, while her mother was a seamstress and dressmaker's assistant. Growing up, the family was working-class, often relying on social assistance programs; Garderbrø's father was a diehard supporter of the Social Democrats, which inspired Garderbrø's interest in politics. Garderbrø is the second of three children and only daughter; her brothers are Simon, born , and Benjamin, born , both of whom still live in Kolbæk and work blue-collar jobs. Education and early career Garderbrø began her education in 1976, attending a local, public primary school in Kolbæk. In primary school, Garderbrø was quite quiet and timid, suffering from severe shyness. A self-described introvert, Garderbrø has stated that while she is still the shy girl that she was in primary school, she has learned to come out of her shell more due to efforts in improving her self-confidence. Garderbrø graduated from primary school in 1986, and subsequently enrolled in a local gymnasium for her secondary schooling. Garderbrø originally contemplated enrolling in a vocational school to study fashion design, being inspired by her mother's career, but she ultimately decided to pursue an academic path at the insistence of her parents and elder brother as she would be the first in her family to graduate from university, and was the only one with the potential to do such. After graduating from gymnasium in 1989, studying a social sciences and humanities program, Garderbrø moved to Hersingborg in order to enroll in the Faculty of Political Science and International Relations at Hersingborg University as an international student. Garderbrø graduated with a degree in political science in 1992, and afterwards returned to Mornguard to attend the University of Dragshaven, graduating with a master's degree in Eurean studies in 1994. Garderbrø remained in Dragshaven following her graduation, and worked in various jobs in the political sphere. From 1994 to 1996, Mornguard was a policy coordinator at the non-profit organization Morningstar, an organization dedicated to giving aide to refugees in Mornguard. She later became a deputy policy director at the Ministry of Foreign Affairs, until leaving in 1999 to serve as deputy chief of staff for Magdalene Herren in the Thusting. She left this position in 2002, in order to begin her own political career. Political career In 2002, Garderbrø began her career in elected politics after being included on the electoral list for the Social Democrats in the 2002 election, ultimately winning a seat in the Thusting. After the Social Democrats lost their majority in the 2006 election, Garderbrø entered the opposition with the rest of her party. Following the 2014 election, the party entered the majority again, and Garderbrø was nominated by Christian Johansen to serve as Minister of the Interior. Garderbrø served in this position for over two years. After Johansen resigned from office due to trade union protests throughout the country, Garderbrø was selected by the party as his successor, taking office as Prime Minister and Social Democratic party leader on 14 November 2016. Garderbrø went on to successfully lead the party into the 2018 election, seeing a gain in seats for the party. Personal life Garderbrø is unmarried, but has two children from previous relationships. She dated Mornguardian bartender Alexander Freiming from 1996 to 1998, having a son, Kristian, born , and dated Mornguardian lawyer Paul Scheve from 2005 to 2009, having a daughter, Lene, born . She has identified herself as an atheist. Category:1970 births Category:Elected and appointed women world leaders Category:Female heads of government Category:Female interior ministers Category:Hersingborg University alumni Category:Leaders of the Social Democratic Party (Mornguard) Category:Living people Category:Members of the Thusting (Mornguard) Category:Ministers of the Interior (Mornguard) Category:Mornguardian atheists Category:Mornguardian politicians Category:Mornguardian Social Democratic politicians Category:Mornguardian women in politics Category:People from Kolbæk Category:Prime Ministers of Mornguard Category:University of Dragshaven alumni